TFv03 CH 29 The Animal Kingdom (annotated)
Annotations for The Animal Kingdom from Honeysuckle & Pain. Page 744 Kate Tempest is an English poet, spoken word artist and playwright. Author of Brand New Ancients. Quote What we lose When I was young I could speak to animals, These days I don’t know what to say. They used to sniff my ears, But now They smell my fear And walk away. Page 747 shoulder, often serving as an emergency stopping lane, is a reserved lane by the verge of a road or motorway, on the right in countries which drive on the right Page 749 Satya is the Sanskrit word for truth.34 It also refers to a virtue in Indian religions, referring to being truthful in one's thought, speech and action. So thats why Mef and Anw talked about beauty and truth. Satva - Sattva (Sanskrit: सत्त्व) is one of the three Guṇas (tendencies, qualities, attributes), a philosophical and psychological concept developed by the Samkhya school of Hindu philosophy.12 The other two qualities are rajas (passion and activity) and tamas (destruction, chaos). Sattva is the quality of goodness, positivity, truth, wholesomeness, serene, holistic, creative, constructive, balance, confidence, peaceful, virtuous, drawn towards Dharma and Jnana (knowledge). Page 755 Neosporin skin care products and find skin condition solutions such as wound care, eczema treatment, and lip health. critter gitter clock ? Page 756 dinginess dark, dull, or dirty color or aspect; lacking brightness or freshness Page 766 The River Tweed or Tweed Water is a river 97 miles (156 km) long that flows east across the Border region in Scotland and northern England saker falcon (Falco cherrug) is a large species of falcon. This species breeds from eastern Europe eastwards across Asia to Manchuria. Harris's hawk (Parabuteo unicinctus) formerly known as the bay-winged hawk or dusky hawk, is a medium-large bird of prey that breeds from the southwestern United States south to Chile, central Argentina, and Brazil. Page 770 pas de bourree ''' a sideways step in which one foot crosses behind or in front of the other. Page 771 '''concupiscent filled with sexual desire; lustful Umeå is a town in northern Sweden Page 774 Chuff (of a steam engine) move with a regular sharp puffing sound, huff, puff Lioness Satya Africa – Veracruz (picked by Isandorno) – Nuevo Laredo (killed Caged Hunt guys) – Texas (captured) – San Diego (mauled a vet) - Animal Kingdom Page 786 San Bernardino San Bernardino is a city located in the Riverside-San Bernardino metropolitan area (sometimes called the "Inland Empire"). It serves as the county seat of San Bernardino County, California, United States. On December 2, 2015, 14 people were killed and 22 were seriously injured in a terrorist attack at the Inland Regional Center in San Bernardino, California, which consisted of a mass shooting and an attempted bombing. The perpetrators, Syed Rizwan Farook and Tashfeen Malik, a married couple living in the city of Redlands, targeted a San Bernardino County Department of Public Health training event and Christmas party, of about 80 employees, in a rented banquet room. Farook was an American-born U.S. citizen of Pakistani descent, who worked as a health department employee. Malik was a Pakistani-born lawful permanent resident of the United States. Category:Annotations